


Could You Love Someone So Broken?

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is cursed, Aged Up, Angst, Cat, Comfort, Corrupted!Emilie, Cuddles, Cursed, Evil!Emilie, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Hurt, Lot of fluff, Love, Magic, Marichat, Peacock Miraculous, Pets, Romance, Smut Eventually, adrienette - Freeform, chat is a literal cat, corrupted, curse, not canon, shapeshifter AU, sorta miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Chat was certain of two things. One, he would definitely be human and Adrien when no one saw him. And two, she was the key to his freedom.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Could You Love Someone So Broken?

Adrien stood beside his passed out father, as he watched in awe as his mother came back out of her coma. His heart raced and he could barely catch his breath as tears filled his eyes. He had missed his mother so much. It had been years since he had heard her voice, felt her touch, smelled her perfume, or had a home cooked meal. It had been years since he had walked with her through the garden or played piano beside her. YEARS, and he had only dreamed of the day she would awaken again. 

His father had not been easy on him over the years, since she had been gone. He had worked him hard and put him through as many activities as he could to keep him busy. Adrien was exhausted, tired, and by now the media thought he was this massive narcissistic perfect man. But he was anything but perfect. He tried to be perfect for his father, but it was tiring and no matter how hard he tried it was never enough. 

He watched his mother blink her eyes open, as she came to. She touched her forehead and her gaze shot to her son’s shocked one. 

“Mother!” Adrien smiled and ran towards Emilie. But right as he got to her, she shoved him to the ground. He peered up at her with a confused expression.

“You were always getting into trouble. Messing up keys during our piano lessons. Now look what you’ve done.” Emilie spread her fingers out as Nathalie passed her the Peacock Miraculous. 

Emilie pinned it to the lapel of her white suit and transformed. Purple smoke surrounded her and she was suddenly in a royal blue suit with purple accents and jewel toned feathers. She flashed out dual fans of feathers in her hands and walked towards him. Flames of purple sprouted from her as she stepped closer with swaying hips and a dark expression on her face. 

“Mother! Stop!” Adrien fell backward as she smirked, blinded by the corruption that filled her. “This isn’t like you!” 

“This has always been me, darling. Now! Scurry!” Emilie swiped one fan towards him and feathers surrounded him, causing him to sneeze. 

He covered his head as he was surrounded in royal purple feathers. A scream of pain escaped his lips as he began to shapeshift. 

Adrien panted and the feathers and flames burned out. He blinked and looked down at his hand, finding a black paw with pink toe beans. He tried to scream ‘no’, but the only thing that came out was a loud meow. A meow that sounded like someone in anguish. 

“Aren’t you a pretty kitty…” Emilie shut her fans and placed them on her hips, walking up to her son. She picked him up by the scruff of his neck and took in the golden bell at his neck, reading the name inscribed on it. She flicked it with her index finger and laughed. “Chat Noir. You will be a mangy cat while you are seen, and a human when you are not. You may not say your true name or speak about what I have done. If you do so, the spell will become permanent. The only way you can be fully human is if you bring me what I want. A girl with red stud earrings and a genuine heart. Once I have her? You can be your human self and I will accept you as my true son. A son worthy enough to be an  _ Agreste _ .” 

She dropped Chat onto the ground and Chat scurried as fast as he could, leaping up and into the elevator. Duusu tumbled out of the miraculous and made the elevator work, sending him up and out. Chat scurried through the mansion and Gorilla nearly tripped on the black cat as he ran past. Gorilla quickly opened the front double doors, kicking the cat out of the mansion. 

Chat screamed as he was kicked down the stairs and landed on his feet at the foot of them. He peered over his shoulder as he brought his haunches up and meowed softly in a sad tone, while the sky filled with clouds and rain began to pour on him. 

Chat slowly walked towards the gate with his tail between his legs, before squeezing through the black bars. He took off and ran looking for some girl that he didn’t even know existed. He had no idea who this girl was that he was supposed to find. He looked up at strangers’ faces. Faces that he didn’t recognize. Most of which didn’t particularly care for a wet cat around their feet. Some kicked him and others just hissed at him and shooed him away. He wasn’t wanted by anyone. He was alone and unwanted. 

Chat began to meow as he continued to leap, run, and walk through crowds of people. He ran into an alley to search for a place to rest, when he was met by three impatient dogs. He had always been a dog person, but the expressions they were giving him scared him to no end. His back bristled and his tail straightened into the air as he backed up, hissing. The dogs crouched down low and bared their sharp teeth in a growl. 

He hissed and let out a loud sharp scream, as he turned around to run. The three dogs growled, barked, and snapped their vicious teeth as they chased him for blocks. Chat panted and whimpered as he pounced up onto something higher and back down, taking a corner sharp.

Chat was running for his life when he ran directly into a pair of slender legs. He peered up, panting and scared. The echoes of growls and barking grew closer. The woman wore a pastel pink vintage dress and a black umbrella was in her hand keeping her dry. She peered over at the three dogs running towards her and down at the terrified soaked cat. 

“Are you running from those scary dogs?” Marinette crouched down and before the dogs could grab him, she rested her umbrella on her shoulder and clapped loudly. “NO!” 

The dogs skid to a stop, as the woman stood in front of them with an angry expression. “GO ON! SHOO! GET!” Marinette stomped her foot. “I SAID GO! BAD DOGS! BAD! SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES FOR HUNTING DOWN A POOR DEFENCELESS KITTEN!” 

The dogs cowered, backed up, and whimpered. Marinette stomped after them and they took off in the opposite direction.

“Mean dogs.” Marinette brushed her hair behind her ears and turned around on her black pumps to see the soaked and scared cat. “Poor thing. You’re safe now. Do you have a name?” 

Marinette walked back to him and was careful to not scare the cat. Chat backed up from her and she crouched down with her hand held out. “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m a friend. Promise. Do you have a home?” She watched the cat shake his head and she warmly smiled. “Would you like to come home with me? I’m sure you’re starving.” 

Chat looked around him and thought for a moment before carefully walking towards the woman. Marinette pat her thighs and the cat leaped up onto them. She smiled and pet beneath his collar, chin, and behind his ears. She wrapped the wet cat in her arms and stood up, looking over the name on his bell. “Such a cute kitty. Chat Noir? Is that your name?”

Chat meowed and nuzzled her chin and neck. “Chat Noir, it is.” Marinette warmly smiled and carried him towards her apartment. “Well, Chat. Let’s go get you food and get you dry. You’re soaked from the rain. Then tomorrow I’ll look for your owner.” 

Chat panicked and scurried further up onto her shoulders, gripping her dress with his claws. She winced as they scratched her skin through the fabric. “You don’t want to go to your owner do you?” 

The cat curled and hid his face in her hair and his meows became weak and made her think of someone crying. “Okay. I understand, kitty.” She pulled him from her shoulders and cuddled him in her arms, petting between his ears. “How about we just get you warm and the rest can be done in time?” She felt him faintly purr as she focused on getting back to her apartment. 

It didn’t take long for them to reach the tall building and Marinette greeted the doorman, before closing her wet umbrella and going inside. She took an elevator up to her floor with her umbrella hung on her forearm. Marinette walked down the long hallway and towards her apartment. She could hear the faint sounds of music and people talking inside their homes. Rarely was it silent in her apartment building. 

“Here it is, Kitty.” Marinette opened her apartment and carried him inside. “Let me just set you down and I’ll go get something to dry you off.” 

She shut her door and set Chat down. She put her umbrella into the vintage cream ceramic stand, before walking past him. Purple smoke surrounded him, as he watched her walk away. He gasped as he began to turn back into Adrien. He stared at his human hands and peered down his muscular body, taking in the fact that he wasn’t wearing anything. He quickly shoved his hands over what laid between his thighs and right as he was about to open his mouth to say something to her, she turned around and he poofed back into a cat. 

Chat let out a curse in the form of a meow and Marinette warmly smiled at him. “Do you want to come with?” 

Chat gave her this unamused expression and she giggled as she picked him up. “You’ve been through a lot, huh, kitty cat?” She scratched under his chin and he purred.

She walked into her bedroom and got him a towel, wrapping him up in the soft and fluffy material. She giggled as he fought against her, while she dried him off. Marinette carried him back to the kitchen and sat him down, running the towel along his body one more time. 

“Food… food…” Marinette went through her cabinets and found a can of tuna. “I’m going to have to go to the store and get you proper cat supplies. Like food and a litter box.” 

A weird meow came from his mouth at the sound of that. “What? Too fancy for that type of thing?” 

Chat leaped up onto her kitchen island as she opened the can of tuna. She set it down for him and he bat at it a few times with his paw until it fell off the counter. He jumped back down onto the tile flooring. She turned away to put away the can opener and he turned into a human again. 

Adrien quickly stole an apple from her fruit bowl and ran around the corner to eat it. As she got closer, he walked further away.

“Where did he go? Must be hiding.” Marinette walked back to the kitchen to get a small ceramic bowl for water. “I’ll just set this stuff out for him, I guess.” 

Adrien swallowed hard and took a bite of the apple, exploring her apartment for a moment. He heard her get closer and he hid behind a door, finishing the apple. He waited for her to leave, clenching his eyes shut and hoping she didn’t find him. The apple core would give him away if she found it on the floor, or at least make her wonder. 

“Kitty?” Marinette called out and he watched her shrug with her back to the door. She walked back out to look somewhere else. 

Adrien quickly ran past her and grabbed a plush pink throw from her couch, wrapping it around his hips before tossing the apple core away. He cringed as she walked back out and peered in his direction, sending him back into cat form. 

He became tangled in the blanket, flailing around and getting lost in it. It took him a moment to find an exit, when the light came in from one edge of the blanket. He peered up at smiling Marinette with a whining meow. 

She ran her hand along his spine, scratching him in a loving way as he stepped out of the blanket. 

“I thought you ran away, kitty. I got so worried. Where were you hiding, hm?” Marinette crouched down in front of him and pet him beneath his black leather collar.

He peered up to watch her move her hair behind her ear, noticing the light reflect off her earrings. Red studs. 

Chat was certain of two things. One, he would definitely be human and Adrien when no one saw him. And two, she was the key to his freedom. 


End file.
